The present invention relates to data storage, and more specifically, to distributing portions of data for storage on email servers and/or storage systems.
The increase in the amount of data generated by businesses and the importance of the ability of a business to retrieve the information reliably has put a greater demand on data storage systems. Information technology professionals desire a data storage system that can efficiently handle and store vast amounts of data generated by the business. As well, individuals desire a data storage system that can efficiently handle and store personal data in a safe and secure manner, without high costs.
Moreover, the data needs to be safe from theft or corruption and stored in a manner that provides rapid accessibility. The data storage system should also make efficient use of current information technology resources of the business/individual and not put additional strain on the bottom line of the business or a burden on the individual.